


The Calm Meets The Storm

by Astronomic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomic/pseuds/Astronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finally meets the infamous Percy Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Meets The Storm

Jason knew who Percy Jackson was the second he laid eyes on him.

In a sea of a thousand demigods his power was singular and palpable. Reyna stood in all her regal glory, but Jason's gaze fixed on the teenager beside her. This was undoubtedly Percy Jackson. He looked like how a raging sea acted: vibrant green eyes, unruly black hair, and a trickster's grin that hinted danger and deception. His aura, even from thirty feet away, pushed against Jason like the most aggressive _venti_ spirits. A natural challenging of the elements. It took all his will power not to call on his spear and accept the challenge. The son of Jupiter was sure Percy didn't even realize what his presence felt like.

It was intimidating and omnipresent. He'd experienced a similar feeling when they first met Annabeth: her calculating eyes had seemed to rip through every layer of his soul and read all of his closely guarded secrets. Though she'd said nothing, Annabeth knew who he was far before he figured it out.

But the case with Percy Jackson felt different. While Annabeth felt like a perfectly calculated execution, Percy felt like a natural disaster wreaking havoc in the next town over; a tornado that could change course at any given moment. Unpredictable, uncontrollable; wild.

Heat as searing as his lightning blossomed in Jason's chest. He prided himself in not thinking ill of other people - but how could his fellow campers appoint this dangerous demigod as praetor? How were they so blinded by him to give him the highest ranking power? The badge glinted off Percy's toga, taunting, as if to say _"You've already lost to him"_.

Already, Jason had lost his impact at Camp Jupiter. A small part of him expected to be welcomed with cheer and applause, to show his Greek demigod friends that he was distinguished. But as he watched Annabeth rush past him into the arms of a gathering hurricane, he realized there was no reclaiming what the son of Poseidon had touched. With bitter jealously, Jason knew once they embarked on their quest, Percy's presence would linger in the streets of New Rome. In every crevice and fissure, in every spark off clashing swords, the ocean's son will stay; while Jason was already an afterthought standing in front of his peers.

When they shook hands, thunder echoed across the clear blue sky. Jason felt like he clasped hands with a maelstrom. Percy's power drew him in, but Jason knew to skirt around the edge. As terrifying as he was, the son of Poseidon was alluring, his power was so tangible. Did Jason have this effect on others? Did demigods feel static in the air and taste ozone on their tongue? Were they equal parts awed and terrified by him?

Jason saw Annabeth in the corner of his eye, watching their exchange with that razor wire glare. It was like she was trying to determine who she'd have to judo flip next.

And for all the faults he tried to place on Camp Jupiter, Jason found his own thoughts circling around him.

Percy Jackson, the one who killed the Minotaur twice.

Percy Jackson, the one who woke Typhon _by accident._

Percy Jackson, the one who battled Kronos.

Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson

Jason understood Camp Half Blood at that moment. He understood Annabeth. If this enigma went missing, he'd be scared too. Scared for whoever decided to turn this demigod towards their enemy.

When Percy let go of his hand, Jason realized how hard their grip had been. His hand almost throbbed with the release. It was an unnecessarily forceful shake - one that left red pressure lines across Jason’s hand, and faint nail marks in Percy’s flesh.

Their eyes met one last time, a storming sky against a raging sea. Jason saw the look behind Percy’s green irises. It was smug and triumphant. Percy knew it just as much as he did. They were born to rival each other, but fated to work together. It was then that the gravity of the situation finally crashed down on Jason’s shoulders. He almost laughed out loud.

The son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter, two praetors of Rome blessed with immense power, preparing to embark on a mission to save humanity under the expectation of co-operation.

_Challenge accepted._


End file.
